My feelings For A Maggot
by ms.matchmaker
Summary: AlbelxSophia. This is my first fic. Please read it. Albel starts to have feelings that he hasn't felt before. Sorry but I suck at summaries! Sorry if the title sucks too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and any of its characters.

"KYAAAAA! Sophia started running around evading the monster's attacks but she suddenly tripped.

Sophia closed her eyes knowing that the monster would hit her. Miraculously, she didn't feel any pain.

She opened her eyes to see what happened. She only saw the monster who tried to attack her sliced to pieces. Her companion killed the monster. He had to because their other companions were busy fighting the other monsters. But the weird part is why did he save her? It's not that he cared for her, right?

Albel was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about many things but especially to the stupid maggot that saved.

"Why did I save her?"

"And what is this feeling that I'm feeling?"

"She's just another worm, right?"

Albel came back to reality when he heard Sophia saying something.

"Um….I…um….." she stuttered

"What is it, worm?" Albel said impatiently.

"I just want to thank you, that's all." Said Sophia

Then, she started running away from him and back to her other companions.

"Thank you, huh?" said Albel as he watched her figure disappearing from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

thequietgenuis- thanks for your review. i only work on short chapters because the story is for my friend who doesn't like long fanfics. But I'll do my best to make it longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of its characters.

Due to the attack on Sophia, Fayt decided that it would be best if Sophia will have extra training so she would be stronger.

But, there was a small problem. There wasn't anyone who is available at that time. Everyone was busy.

"Great…" Fayt said and sighed.

"Who can train Sophia? Oh, that's right I haven't asked Albel yet. It would be a real miracle if he agrees to do this. Well, there's nothing wrong in asking!"

Albel was sitting near the window, staring blankly outside. Again, he was in his own world thinking about whom else, Sophia. He was really confused, you know.

He didn't hear Fayt saying something to him.

"So, I was wondering if you could train Sophia since you're very strong and all…" Fayt said.

"Umm, hello! Earth to Albel! Fayt nearly screamed.

Albel snapped out from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, worm."

Fayt was taken aback. It was a miracle!

"Gee, thanks Albel! I thought you wouldn't agree. She'll be waitng for you outside Airyglyph after lunch, okay. I'll go tell her right away."

Fayt left leaving Albel all alone.

"What did the worm just say?"

Uh-oh Albel is in a lot of trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

To Dragon Chyld: thanks for your review! oh, I didn't know that anonymous reviews were blocked in my profile. Sorry about that. I accept all the readers' comments. I changed it already… thanks again. The truth is I am a bit confused with the system coz it's my first time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and its characters.

Oh boy, Albel has gotten himself into trouble. He didn't know what Fayt said. All he heard was meeting someone outside Airyglyph after lunch. He also remembered Fayt saying **she, **it means it was a girl who'll be meeting up with him.

Albel was pacing. He didn't know what to to.

"I could just ditch this woman," he said.

" But no! I'm a powerful man and a man such as myself keeps his word!"

Albel sighed.

"Might as well get this over with."

Just as he promised, Albel arrived outside Airyglyph after lunch. He heard someone singing.

Sophia was waiting outside Airyglyph for Fayt said that he found someone that would train her to be strong. She was really happy that is why she was singing.

Albel listened to the song he was hearing. Somehow it made him feel at ease. He hid his presence very well so that the one singing won't be disturbed. He suddenly remembered that he has to meet someone here so he started looking for the girl.

There was no one around so Albel guessed that the one singing was the one he has to meet. He came close to the voice but he couldn't see the person because a wall was separating him from the said person.

"Hey, you!" Albel said towards the person.

He was supposed to ask if she was the one that he has to meet. The person who was singing peeked through the wall.

"Oh, Albel, so you will be my trainer, right?" Sophia said.

"What trainer, worm?"

"You'll train me to get stronger, right? Fayt said someone would help me train. It's you, isn't it?"

"Now I get it…" Albel said while slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Ok, woman, let's get down to business!"

"Yes sir!" Sophia said wearing a stupid grin from her face.

It was going to be a very long afternoon at the really cold kingdom of Airyglyph.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and its characters.

"Not like that, fool!" Albel said as if his head would explode.

Albel was teaching Sophia how to attack and dodge. But all Sophia was doing was running around, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"KYAAAA! AHHHHH! Hey, that's not nice!" Sophia said almost out of breath.

It looks like she can't do the training properly and it is getting dark. Albel just killed the monster by himself so that they could go home. Albel went towards Sophia.

"Can't you kill such a weak monster?" Albel was angry.

"I know why, I guess your puny brain can't understand simple instructions!"

"But, I…..I…just….." Sophia tried to explain but Albel cut her sentence off.

"You know, you're the weakest maggot I have ever met!"

That was it. It was the last straw. Sophia was really hurt with those words. Without much thinking she stepped backwards. Little did she know that there is a slope behind her. She didn't notice because of the snow.

"Hey, foolish woman, behind you!" Albel said getting panicked.

But it was too late, Sophia looked from behind. With that action, she automatically stepped one foot backward.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sophia shouted.

Albel rushed near the edge of the slope hoping that he would catch his hand. Unfortunately, he didn't catch her hand. After a few minutes a loud thud was heard from below.

"SOPHIA!" Albel shouted in a worried tone.

As if his body has a mind of its own, Albel immediately but carefully went down the slope hoping that Sophia wasn't umm…. er….. **DEAD**.


	5. Chapter 5

To all those who read and reviewed my fanfic: Thank you for all your support. You serve as my inspirations to continue writing this fic! Thank you very much!

To Cliff's Girl: Don't worry I wouldn't let Sophia die just like that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and any of its characters.

Albel searched Sophia. When he saw her, he rushed to her side. He checked if she was still alive. Thank god she was still breathing!

"Hey Sophia, wake up." Albel's voice was gentler this time.

The place was all white. Sophia couldn't see anything. Her eyes were closed.

"Am I dead? I guess it is okay for me to die because Albel said… Albel said… he said… I'm weak. Might as well accept the fact that I am dead. I wonder if I'll go to heaven?"

Sophia heard something. It wasn't clear but she listened to it.

"Heeey, So….phi…a, wake…..up…."

"Me? Wake up? But I, I thought I was dead?. Must… open… my eyes!"

Sophia opened her eyes. She saw Albel with a worried look on his face.

"Al…bel…? She tried to speak.

"Shh…it's okay, Sophia. You shouldn't try to speak. You're badly injured, you know." Albel said

(Albel talking to himself)

" Why am I saying this stuff?"

" Why am I so worried about her?"

" Why was I so afraid of the thought of her dead?"

" Could it be, I'm…? No way! Not in a million years!"

"Then, what is it then?"

(Sophia talking to herself)

"Why is Albel getting weird?"

"Did he just call me with my name?"

"Why wasn't I called stupid, foolish, worm and maggot?"

"Wow… it sounds really nice."

"Oh, my heart is beating so fast."

Snow began to fall. They had to find a place to rest because it is dangerous to venture in to the darkness and it would be really cold at night. Of course, they wouldn't make it back to Airyglyph with Sophia's current condition.

Luckily, there was a cave few feet near them. Albel carried Sophia bridal-style and went towards it. Sophia blushed.

"Wha..What are you doing?" Sophia was surprised and embarrassed.

"You're right leg is sprained and it seems you don't have energy to walk." Albel said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Oh…" Sophia had nothing to say. She just blushed.

As they got neare the cave, Albel noticed that Sophia was already sleeping. He looked at her peaceful state. A smile. A smile was formed from her lips.

"Good thing she is okay." Albel said to himself.

Inside the cave, Albel made fire and placed Sophia in a comfortable position so she can continue sleeping. He then left the cave but paused for a moment near its mouth to take another glance of Sophia.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Chyld – I have read your fanfic and it was so good. I am doing my best to have a fanfic just like yours! Oh yeah, I haven't thought about it much the other characters will be having appearances to. I forgot that they would be worried if they haven't returned yet.

To chibi usagi: Thanks for the review and tip. You're right they should take their time to develop their feelings. At first, I thought this fic would only take six chapters but I guess not. I'll take your advice! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and any of its characters.

Sophia was in a garden that is as lovely as heaven. There was a stream nearby and she was fascinated by it. She went close to the stream. Images from the past showed upon the spring. She knew it all, of course. There were certain images that made her heart beat fast especially when the image was about a certain man that recently saved him. The last image was quite different. She hasn't seen it in the past. It was about Albel that was leaving her.

Sophia woke up. Tears started falling from her eyes. She didn't like the last image at all. Not now. Not know that she has developed certain feelings for Albel. She was alone in this dark cave with a small light near her. She continued crying.

Albel was near the cave. He has various fruits and berries in hand. He heard her crying. Her crying made him sad somehow. He went into the cave to know what was wrong with her. Without hesitation she got near her.

"What's wrong?" Albel said.

"…sob….sob…" Sophia said.

Albel couldn't hear her so he went nearer her. He sat down beside her.

" I had a dream." Voiced out Sophia in a really low voice.

"Hmmm?" said a confused Albel.

"You..were…you..leaving…me…" Sophia said.

Then it happened. Albel just instantly hugged her close to him. He didn't know the reason why but he did. Sophia was surprised.

"It's okay its just a dream. See, I'm right here."

It was know dark and the two of them are alone under the moon's beautiful glow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I posted 2 chapters today including the last one because I haven't posted any work in a long time. Sorry if it is becoming out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and any of its characters.

Under the moon's light our two heroes are alone. They were together in this still silence.

"Are you okay know?" Albel said as he was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Sophia said quite embarrassed in the position they were in.

Albel was so close to her face now.

"Gosh, he's so handsome." She said inside her mind.

Red started to appear in her face.

"Hey, this maggot isn't half bad. She looks really beautiful when you look at her closely." Albel said inside his mind.

Albel noticed that their faces were close to each other. He didn't mind it at all. And maybe this was his chance to do **IT**.

Albel leaned closer to her nearing her very tender lips.

Back at Airyglyph…

"I wonder were they are. It is getting dark." Said Fayt in a very worried tone.

" Hey, don't worry. They will return here." Cliff said.

" Yeah, I guess you're right." Fayt said feeling reassured.

Closer….

Closer….

Closer….

His lips were nearing hers. This was it.

5…

4…

3…

2…

Back at Airyglyph…

" I hope Sophia is alright." Fayt thought about her again.

1…

ACHOOO!

Sophia sneezed. This surprised Albel so his plan on kissing her was a failure. She also noticed what he was about to do and it was a bit shocked and a bit disappointed.

Albel's cheeks went red. He let go of her and went near to the mouth of the cave.

"Albel…" Sophia said.

" Go to sleep, worm. We'll leave early tomorrow morning." Albel said as he walked away from her.

" Ah…sure." Responded Sophia.

(Inside Albel's mind)

" Why did I do that!"

" I was about to kiss that maggot."

" I was so close, yet so far away!"

"Hey! Why am I saying this things?"

(Inside Sophia's mind)

" Did Albel almost did what I thought he want to do?"

" Was he trying to… kiss me?"

" Oh, God why did I have to sneeze. That was sooo close!"

" Hey! Why am I saying this things?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry if I haven't posted in a really long time. I was very busy. And I didn't have any ideas for the next scenes. Hahaha….. hope you all enjoy this chapter!

MERRY CHIRSTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and any of its characters.

Several minutes have passed yet the uncomfortable aura still lingers inside the cave. Albel positioned himself near the mouth of the cave as guard. Sophia was near the fire trying to get some rest.

Sophia tossed and turned, finding a comfortable position in the ground. As she faced the direction of Albel, Albel was also facing her way. (He was staring at her while she was trying to sleep.) They stared at each other for quite a while. And both of them blushed. When they noticed that they were blushing, both turned way from each other immediately.

Sophia's Thoughts 

" I'm so stupid! Why did I turned that way? Of all directions, why THAT way!"

"Worst part is, I stared at him, and BLUSHED!"

" Maybe he'll think I like him…"

"NO! NO! NO! Why am I thinking like this? Of course he doesn't like me, he's a cold-hearted bastard!"

"He is always harsh on me, especially when we were training…"

"But, he helped me, saved me in fact, when I fell down the slope…"

"I haven't said thanks to him on that. I should at least thank him."

"I'll do that first thing in the morning."

And Sophia drifted to sleep.

Albel's Thoughts 

"Why was I staring at her?"

"Did she notice me staring at her so she faced my way?"

"Oh, God, I blushed!"

"What am I thinking, of course she hates me!"

"She thinks I'm a cold, especially when we were training. Well, everybody thinks I'm cold."

"But I trained her for her own sake!"

"Of course some of it is because I promised this to the blue-haired worm…"

"Well, I was kind of harsh on her…" Albel said as he looks at Sophia's sleeping form.

"I guess I'll apologize to her for all I've done bad to her…"

A small smile formed in his lips and decided it was time for him to sleep too.


End file.
